


Chasm

by ilupant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mint Eye, Other, nonbinary reader, ray is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilupant/pseuds/ilupant
Summary: Even as you cradle Ray in your arms, streaks of tears having dried on his cheeks, you fear that the inevitable end is looming in the distance.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Chasm

The beauty of your room could not hide the shadows of this building. The pink walls, plush chairs, and silky drapes pulled back to allow glittering sunlight passage through expansive windows were all a facade. A ploy to cover up the suffering of those who lived within this building.

All you could hear was breathing. Your own mixed with that of the man curled up on your lap, taking more comfort in you than from the bed beneath you. Though Ray had fallen asleep some time ago, the evidence of his breakdown remained. His hair was mussed, eyebags darker and puffier than usual, and he gripped one of your hands in his, holding it like you were the only thing giving him the strength to continue living. Your other hand had found its way to his hair and you weaved your fingers through the bleached strands as he finally,  _ finally _ got some of the sleep that he so desperately needed.

Nothing had crushed your spirits quite like seeing Ray crying the way he had been earlier, like his world had fragmented, heavy shards shattering at his feet. He had come into your room with glassy eyes and a quivering voice, falling into your arms without the restraint that usually kept him so poised. It was the only time you had seen his face with any colour, his skin irritated and red from him constantly wiping at tears that would not stop. 

You’d held Ray tightly as he fell apart, whispering gentle words with the hope that they would at least soothe some of the gaping wounds that were festering inside. As he lamented the failures of his life, his shortcomings, and the hatred he held for his very existence, the bonds around your heart seemed to tighten more and more. Your soft reassurances could only do so much, you knew, because the source of his pain had its hands around his neck far before you’d arrived, and it would not let go anytime soon.

Ray was haunted by the shadows of his past, by the demons that followed him here, encouraged by the words of the golden woman who wanted nothing but control over a man so deeply wounded he could not see through her empty promises.

It killed you to see Ray, so kind at heart, slowly being twisted more and more into someone completely different. He was dependent on her praise, and on the chemical concoction shoved down his throat, poisoning him from the inside out.

Ray’s grip on your hand tightened as he mumbled something in his sleep. For just a second his eyebrows pressed together a little bit more into a shadow of a frown, but it faded away in the blink of an eye. His shoulders rose and fell with his rhythmic breathing, and you hoped that he was able to truly rest, even if it was just for now.

His weight on your lap held you down, but you wouldn’t have wanted to move regardless. Even as your eyes flickered across your room, taking in its surface-level beauty, you knew that, for now, this was all that you could do. You could hold Ray, give him words of comfort, and provide him a safe space. You could exist as a person that he could trust. You could not undo the damage done to him by the woman leading this place, no, but you could slow the descent of his mind into the abyss that awaited him.

You knew that you were running out of time, and that made your shoulders feel heavy with the weight of a responsibility you feared you could not see through. The more the Savior damaged Ray, the more he sought her sparse words of praise. You feared that, if too much more time passed, you would not be able to untangle him from the vines that kept him trapped in the shadows of Mint Eye.

Your options were limited, but you would have to find a solution. The backwards ticking of a metaphorical clock persisted in your ears, reminding you that the end was nigh.

The beauty of the world was fading away as Magenta’s doors slowly sealed shut. Time was running out, and you feared that you would soon follow the inevitable plunge into the depths of Mint Eye’s chasms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, indulgent one-shot because I want to practice writing things that are not thousands of words long. Today is loving-Ray day, although tbh I feel that way every other day as well.
> 
> This is posted to my tumblr, @ilupant, as well! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
